Failed Attempts
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Kcalb and Etihw has been friends since they were little, but after Eti started going to school, Kcalb felt neglected... Lol. I just realized how dumb this story really is, and it's quite short.


They were both a prince and a princess.

A prince of darkness; Kcalb.

A princess of light; Etihw.

It was a clear day in the God's Realm. Etihw was making flower crowns and was singing to a tune she once heard when she was little. It was an odd tune that wasn't listed in the list of Tunes in that very realm. She'd always wondered where she got it.

She looked into a mirror one of her servants brought. Her 5-year-old appearance looked like a real princess with the crown on. She smiled and went off to make another one. She looked at her diamond-like watch. It's about time.

Her colourful flower crown was placed on a white-haired head. He only turned in confusion. They were 200 years apart, with him being only 266 years old. "What the hell, Eti?!" Kcalb flailed as she tried to make the crown stay put on his head. "Eheheh, you look good in that!"

"Screw you!"

"That's not what a kid like you should say, y'know…" she tried to look hurt, and Kcalb fell for it. "S-sorry… I.. I like your flower crown, actually…" he said meekly, with his eyes going all black and his face going beet red in a second. She couldn't hold herself.

"You're just soooo cute!" she hugged him tightly and Kcalb didn't do anything about it, except to lean into her embrace and close his eyes. That all lasted for 1000 years. Wodahs was born when Kcalb was 1200 years old. "Mommy, why is Wodahs an angel-like creature?"

"Because he's your brother." She said and quickly left the room.

"Eti! Eti! Look! This is Wodahs! He's my lil bro!" he said, carrying his brother in his hands. "Later, Kcalb. I'm busy…"

"But Eti…" He held his little brother higher, just so that she could see him look at her innocently. She only pushed them away and went to her school, where all creatures of light go at that time of the day. Kcalb never knew what it felt like to be schooled. There wasn't even one single school for creatures of darkness. He shouted at her; "What's so important about school anyways?!" and ran back to his house.

Etihw only kept on walking. 'Of course he wouldn't know…' she thought. 'He has never been schooled before…'

In Kcalb's heart, he felt the need to destroy this "school" that made Etihw become so distant these last few (hundred) years. He looked at Wodahs and got an idea. "Hey, Wodahs, what if I send you to this "school" and you destroy it from the inside, while I help destroy it from the outside?"

They both only stared at each other, one in excitement, the other in boredom, as if trying to convey; "You're so stupid, bro. That's totally not gonna work."

"Hmm… Maybe you're too little for this "school"?" he thought aloud. "Maybe we'll wait until you're big enough to go to "school"! Since you're a non-dark creature like Etihw! That means… I know! That means that if I send you to Eti's care, you'll get a better chance of entering this "school"!"

With that in thought, he dashed to Etihw's room. "Eti! Listen, listen! I…" Kcalb realized that inside the room wasn't the Etihw he knew. Instead, it was a boy around her age with the same diamond crowns on his head. "Wh—"

"E-eh… Kcalb… I-I can ex—"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE IS ETI?!" he charged at him with Wodahs in his arm. "Calm down Kcalb," he said and took Wodahs from his arm and put him on Etihw's bed and twisted Kcalb's charging arm. "OWWWwwwww…!"

"Please, Kcalb?"

"OKAY OKAY JUST LEGGO OF MY ARM!" He released him and, just as he was told, he quieted down. "Good. Kcalb. I'm Etihw." He waited for a while until his smaller friend finally snapped out of his trance. "No way! Eti's a girl!"

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be a guy." That was when Kcalb realized that he had turned into a girl. "Eh?! Wha—eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

"I know how you feel, but this… I got infected by this virus called 'genderbent'. It came from the Mogeko class, which is one of the deadliest classes of all," he stopped to watch her reaction. She wasn't even listening to him. She was touching herself all over, as if she didn't believe that she became a girl. Just now.

"E-Eti…" she bawled. "How do I turn back into a guuuy?"

"There, there, Kcalb, I know that there should be a way out…"

"Bu-but…"

"Don't worry. Until we find a cure, I'll take care of you…"

"Bu-but what about the "school"?"

"That… can be dealt with later, okay?" he said and stroked her cheek, wiping a tear or two with his thumb. She nodded and looked at her lil bro. Wodahs was still the same. "Oh, angel babies won't be infected by anything. You don't need to worry, because they get all sorts of God's protection and stuff."

"Okay…"

"So, what did you wanna ask from me?"

"Eh?"

"Why else would you be running all the way from the Demon Realm to the God's Realm?"

"Oh, right," she told him all about her plan before without really thinking twice. "So…. Why would you wanna destroy my school?"

"Cuz you weren't paying any attention to me… You were always busy with school, school, school!"

"Kcalb, how old are you?"

"1200 years old, why?"

"You sound like a 400 year old." He giggled and Kcalb's face turned a dark shade of red. "Well, if it's attention you want, you could've asked, you know!"

"But…"

"Nuh-uh, no buts. You're a girl now, and I wanna treat you _like_ one, okay?"

"…. Okay…"

"Good girl," he said and kissed her forehead. "W-what about Wod?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Mommy and daddy wanted me to take care of him, but I don't know how… to take care of a baby in general…"

"That…. Leave it to the angel's kindergarten! It's the best place for babies and smaller angel children. Plus, I know of a friend in there, her name's Alela Grora. They're about the same age…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you don't need to worry about him, alright?"

"Okay…."

 _ **A/N**_

… _ **. Sorry for this weird chapter, since I'm on a dead end on I Want You for now so please be patient. And I'm sorry for the weirdosity. However you spell that. Did you enjoy this fanfic? Got it on an impulse, so, yeah. Tell me what you think about this, thank you. Jyaa nee…**_


End file.
